darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Demolitions
November 07, 2011, 8:44 PM Back To 2011 Logs Sludge Hammerstrike (Edge Of Iacon's Dome) --- Heavy footsteps resound. Hammerstrike is leading the way towards the building that had been marked for demolition due to compromised structural integrity. The reserved mech slows his pace, but does not stop altogether as they reach near the condemned building, holding up a hand to signal the even larger one behind to halt. A towering, bulky mech had been assigned to help Hammerstrike. He was oddly quiet with the group, not saying very much at all. Mute? Shy? It was hard to tell. He walked to a halt though, his shuddering footprints silencing as he peers at the derelict building. Finally he speaks, his words slow and gutteral "What we doing?" Turning so that his profile is in plain view, he turns his head to face Sludge directly whilst pointing in the opposite direction towards the structure. "Demolition. It's unsafe. We must destroy it," he responds in his usual short terms. He then turns towards the the building, cupping hands over his mouth and booming out in a surprisingly loud voice, even for a mech his size. "THIS BUILDING IS CONDEMNED AND SCHEDULED FOR DEMOLITION! ANY INHABITANTS MUST LEAVE NOW!" He pauses, to see if any riffraff or squatters respond. Perking up, Sludge grinned widely "Really? Are we doing it with or without guns? " he asked, seeming to be excited by either. He falls silent, listening to that, and then steps forwards, past Hammerstrike to bang on the side of the door "GET OUT OF THERE NOW! You be CRUSHED!" THere's a squeak of a rat inside, but that's it. Silence. After only a rat squeak as produced, Hammerstrike approaches the building more closely. "LAST CHANCE!" Again he pauses to listen. Nothing. Hammerstrike looks up at the large building, and then turns to Sludge. "Without," the mech intones before transforming. The two cranes collapse into its base, and then unfolds into Hammerstrike. "Huh. okay." he too transforms, his form no doubt as tall as Hammerstrike. While he was not a crane, it was obvious that he could give a pounding as he lowered his head, bringing the balancing tail up and around as he moved to stand sideways - sending one poor mech ducking that massive limb as he lined it up "Where me sludge start? " he growls loudly, eagerly, as his headlamp turned on to focus on the building beside him, bulk dwarfing others around him. Without wasting much time, the crane sporting a wrecking ball lifts up high. "Hold," Hammerstrike instructs as he taskes position, moving slowly upon his large treads. Once at the right distance and angle, "Sludge, back up. Aim for the supports. Now, begin on my count. 3... 2..." The crane supporting the pear-shaped chunk of steel moves back slightly, "...1!" Sludge watches carefully, taking a shuddering step back as his tail swayed back and forth. He grinned toothily as he rocked back and forth, trying to time his tail to the swing of that huge crane. Then he leans heavily, the tail whooshing through the air to crash into the building at exactly the same moment, crumpling it like a pop can in a vice as it started to crumble around both, the Dinobot growling happily as he lifted the limb for another one "Again??" There is a pause as Hammerstrike assesses the amount of damage. A few more shambles fall off, but for the most part, the building has a way to go before it comes tumbling down. After a moment, Hammerstrike speaks up loud and clear with another countdown. "Again. 3... 2... 1..." and again the large, heavy ball swings into the building with a deafening CRUNCH. Timing it once more, Sludge this time smacks it with a lot more force now, the metal wall crumpling around his tail. He growls and pulls a few times to extract it, the entire foundation groaning as he twisted, finally breaking it out. "This be too slow. Me Sludge should just push it over." he suggests to the other. "Patience," Hammerstrike cautions. Again, there is a pause. "One more time, then we pull it down," Hammerstrike instructs. "Ready? 3.... 2.... 1...." CRASH! "FINE." vents Sludge loudly as he starts to rock his butt back and forth a third time, the tail hissing back and forth through the air. He puts all his weight into it this time as he swings his head in the other direction, crashing and breaking right through his side of the building as it started to collapse in peices now between the two "HAH! Building no stand chance against Autobots!" There is a withdrawal as Hammerstrike goes into reverse at the only pace his treads allow, as the building crumbles in on itself. Although most of the collpasing happens within the bounds of the structure's frames, some large bits of debris do tumble down towards with Sludge or Hammerstrike. Nothing large enough to severely damage one or the other, but, nonetheless, Hammerstrike keeps his distance. There is a long silence from Hammerstrike as the roar of metal and other materials knocking around and grinding against each other as the pieces crash into each other. FInally, when most of the din has died down, he transforms back to his robot form, and intones, "Indeed," in agreement with Sludge. Hammerstrike steps aside, allowing the the crew of trucks and other machines, whom had been standing by, begin gathering the rubble to carry it off to be disposed or or melted down for more resources. Sludge sidesteps the majority of them, although most just bounce off his heavy, hill-like armor. He grins a little, and uses his nose to shove some peices back in. He steps on one or two, crushing larger peices like tin cans for transport... easily intimidating some of the others now as he has a grand ole time doing it. "There only this building to crush? Sludge enjoy crushing. Not same as Decepticons though" he asks Hammerstrike Hammerstrike watches Sludge as he relishes in his job, his own visage remaining with its usual lack of expression. He carefully walks around the site, giving the workers a wide berth, until he is a bit closer to Sludge. "Indeed. The buildings do not fight back." He is silent a moment as he watches the workers, a frown coming over his face, his optic ridges knitting together tightly. "That is all for this cycle." "Yeah. Would be an odd building if it fight back. Oh wait, them 'combat outposts' kinda fight back." admits Sludge. Then he nods, the nod rippling down his metal neck somehow "Oh, okay. Sludge getting bored is all. Not much here at Iacon. Still cannot find other Dinobots either." he puffs "Me Sludge go back to Iacon then me guess?" Hammerstrike continues to watch the workers, not responding to Sludge nor moving to leave. At least... not for a while. He slowly looks over, optic ridges lifted for a moiment before they settle back into his default expression. "Yes. If you have no other tasks, stay and help compact the rubble." He glances again at the workers, frowning yet again. "My job is done." Sludge starts to fidget fast as Hammerstrike doesnt respond. Finally,a bout to simply bellow at the mech to wake him up, he got an answer! He then rumbles and starts forwards "Me will help and... crush rubble." he decides. "Go back to Iacon later." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Sludge's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's Logs